mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Сложно что-то сказать
Русская стенограмма = :Крошка Бель: Эй, Эппл Блум! Рарити разбирает свою мастерскую. Смотри, что она нашла! Старые костюмы с конкурса талантов. :Скуталу: Мы решили, что они пригодятся, чтобы помочь кому-то поставить спектакль или придëтся скрываться в костюмах клоунов. :Эппл Блум: Держи, Большой Маки. :Скуталу: Ого! Как же тут много яблок! :Эппл Блум: Ты доставишь их в родной город Старлайт? :Большой Маки: Н-да. :Крошка Бель: Это довольно долгий путь для пони, верно? :Большой Маки: Н-да. :Эппл Блум: Ты стал часто туда ходить, это пятая доставка за неделю. :Большой Маки: нервно Гы, гы-гы-гы-гы-гы! Н-да. :Эппл Блум: Хорошо. Повеселись там. А какие костюмы ты принесла, Крошка Бель? :Скуталу: Ты с ума сошла! Мы не можем говорить о костюмах в такое время! :Эппл Блум: Какое время? :Скуталу: Твой брат явно что-то скрывает. Ты видела, как он себя вëл? :Крошка Бель: Да! Он покраснел, когда ты заметила, что он часто ходит в старую деревню Старлайт. :Скуталу: Что-то явно происходит! Только по одной причине пони будет ходить так далеко и так часто. :Крошка Бель: параллельно Он принимает... :Скуталу: параллельно ... :Эппл Блум: параллельно ... Я стала часто готовить брокколи, и он хочет убежать от запаха. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смех :песня :Скуталу: Может, он шпион и пытается сорвать планы злодея при помощи секретного оружия - яблочной пушки? :Эппл Блум: Нет! Это безумие! Думаю, дело в брокколи. :Крошка Бель: Давайте просто спросим его. :Скуталу: Вы видели, как подозрительно он себя вëл? Он ни за что нам не скажет! Плюс мне хочется поработать над прикрытием. Костюмы у нас есть. Зовите меня агент Радужная Голова. :Крошка Бель: Я буду Блестящими Очками - библиотекаршей с загадочным прошлым. :Эппл Блум: А я буду шпион-пират. Арр! Шпират! :иглы от граммафона :Эппл Блум: Ах! Поднять паруса! Корабль выходит из порта! :Скуталу: А? :Эппл Блум: Большой Маки уезжает! Если мы будем шпионами, надо бежать! Быстрее! :Большой Маки: насвистывает :Эппл Блум: Большой Маки идëт! Ведите себя как яблоки. :Крошка Бель: Что? Как? :музыка :Крошка Бель: Кто эта пони? :Скуталу: Дай я посмотрю. Не знаю. Можно было не брать бинокль. Я вообще тут никого не знаю. :Эппл Блум: Наверное, это Шугар Бель. Эпплджек говорила мне о еë пекарне. Видимо, она заказывает много яблок. :открывается :Крошка Бель: Значит, ничего подозрительного. :Скуталу: Неправда! Мы прибыли сюда, чтобы быть шпионами. И ни один из шпионов, которых я знаю, так быстро не раскрывал дело. :Крошка Бель: Ммм... а скольких ты знаешь? :Скуталу: Это неважно! Главное - провести разведку! Следуйте за мной. Агент Радужная Голова! :Эппл Блум и Крошка Бель: Угу. :музыка :Эппл Блум: Ого! Она очень любит яблоки. :Крошка Бель: Что она задумала? Испечь самую большую шарлотку в Эквестрии? :Шугар Бель: Спасибо, что проделал такой путь, Большой Маки. :Большой Маки: Пффф! застенчиво Ха, ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! :Шугар Бель: Рада, что снова увидела тебя так скоро. :Большой Маки: Н-да. Хи, хи-хи-хи-хи-хи-хи! :Шугар Бель: Раньше я пекла скучные булки. А благодаря твоим яблокам я могу печь самые разные сладости: яблочные пироги, яблочные оладьи, яблочные слойки, яблоки в карамели, пироги с яблоками и карамелью... Ах! Если бы было больше места, чтобы всë это выставлять. У меня на полках ничего не умещается. :Эппл Блум: Ну, я же говорю, эта пони очень любит яблоки. :Крошка Бель: Ах! Или Большого Маки! :Эппл Блум и Скуталу: А? :Крошка Бель: Посмотрите! :Шугар Бель: О!... Ах!... Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха... :Большой Маки: О... э... хе-хе-хе-хе-хе-хе!... :Эппл Блум: Крошка Бель, кажется, ты права. Кажется, мой брат влюблëн! :Крошка Бель: Тссс! :открывается :Эппл Блум: Псст! Большой Маки! Искателям Помните, мой брат очень стеснительный. Он будет стесняться своей влюблëнности. Попытайтесь его не смущать. Маки Привет, Большой Маки! Это я, Эппл Блум. :Большой Маки: Н-да. :Крошка Бель и Скуталу: Мы тоже тут! :Большой Маки: Угу. :Эппл Блум: Я задам тебе очень-очень личный вопрос. И, пожалуйста, ответь честно. Ты что, влюблëн? В Шугар Бель? :Большой Маки: Н-да. :Скуталу: Это было просто. :Эппл Блум: Это так увлекательно! Мой старший брат впервые влюбился! :Скуталу: Впервые влюбился? А как же Черайли? :Крошка Бель: Это же не считается, если обманом даëшь пони любовное зелье. Верно? :Большой Маки: злобно Н-нет. :Эппл Блум: подпевает Мой брат влюбился! Мой брат влюбился! Мой брат влюбился! нормально Стоп! А Шугар Бель знает, что ты ей нравишься? :Большой Маки: Не-а. :Эппл Блум: Ты должен ей сказать! :Большой Маки: О... эм... э... :Крошка Бель: Мы уверены, что ты ей нравишься. Она заказывает яблоки, просто чтобы тебя снова увидеть. :Большой Маки: Ты так думаешь? :Скуталу: Конечно! Но ты не узнаешь, если не попробуешь. :Большой Маки: Ладно. :Скуталу: Вперëд, Большой Маки! :Большой Маки: дышит :тук, тук :музыка :бамс! :Фезер Бэнгс: Привет, красотка! Ха-ха! Я сочинял у пруда стихи и вдруг увидел эти цветы. Хочу показать им, какая ты красивая. :Шугар Бель: О!... Спасибо, Фезер Бэнгс. :Большой Маки: унывает :Скуталу: Э... А можно влюбиться сразу в двоих? Похоже, Большой Маки не единственный пони, который нравится Шугар Бель. :Эппл Блум: Эй, Большой Маки! Куда ты? :Большой Маки: Домой. :Крошка Бель: Не позволяй этому парню разлучить тебя с истинной любовью! :Скуталу: Ты должен победить его! :Эппл Блум: Что может он, чего не можешь ты? :Большой Маки: Вот это. :Фезер Бэнгс: Ой, ха-ха! Эти мячики - как ты. Я всегда поймаю тебя, если ты упадëшь. :Поклонницы Фезера: в обморок :Скуталу: Серьëзно? Это работает? :Большой Маки: Она никогда меня не выберет. :Эппл Блум: Конечно выберет! А мы тебе поможем. :Большой Маки: Никаких любовных зелий! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смех :Эппл Блум: Не беспокойся, Большой Маки, мы уже получили свой урок. :Скуталу: Да. Этого больше не повторится. :Крошка Бель: Кроме того, я точно знаю, что делать. Когда я была моложе, я прочитала все сказки. :Скуталу: Когда ты была моложе? :Крошка Бель: Ну... я же была моложе по дороге сюда. :тишина :Крошка Бель: Мы долго ехали! Короче, пока мы будем делать то, что написано в книге, счастливый конец нам гарантирован. Может, вот это? "Спасение пони, которой угрожает опасность." Идеально! Но придëтся импровизировать без дракона. :Эппл Блум: Ха, жаль, что тут нет Спайка. Правда он не очень пугающий. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: смех :Скуталу: Так что мы будем делать? Ждать, когда Шугар Бель окажется в опасной ситуации? :Эппл Блум: Или... мы ей устроим еë. :Большой Маки: Эм... :Эппл Блум: Так, Скуталу сделает вид, что отнимает вещи у Шугар Бель. А ты вмешаешься и остановишь еë. Готов? :тишина :Большой Маки: Н-нет. :Крошка Бель: Перестань! Ты будешь еë героем! Рыцарь в блестящих доспехах всегда завоëвывает девушку. :Большой Маки: Ммм-эм... Угу. :Шугар Бель: Ах! Кто-нибудь! Помогите! :мо! :Фезер Бэнгс: Вот твой сахар, Шугар. Но он не так сладок, ха-ха, как ты. :Поклонницы Фезера: в обморок :Шугар Бель: О, спасибо, Фезер. :Эппл Блум: Этот льстивый пони украл наше спасение! А ведь могло бы сработать. :Большой Маки: злобно Н-да. :Крошка Бель: Придëтся продолжать попытки. Большой Маки, готов подняться на ступеньку выше? :Большой Маки: О... да! :Большой Маки: О... нет! :Крошка Бель: Поверь нам. Нет ничего романтичнее, чем разбудить любимую пони от колдовского сна волшебным поцелуем. Видишь? Они ускакали в закат. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Ах, а-ах... :Эппл Блум: Фезер Бэнгса не видно? :Скуталу: Ответ отрицательный. Всë чисто. :Эппл Блум: Сейчас или никогда, Большой Маки! :Большой Маки: дышит губами :Шугар Бель: А-а-а! :Фезер Бэнгс: Ха, красотка! Ты много работала весь день. Позволь позаботиться о тебе, как о принцессе, которой ты являешься. :Большой Маки: Ха? фыркает :Поклонницы Фезера: в обморок :Крошка Бель: Эй! Это в наш метафорический закат они сейчас уезжают! :Скуталу: Так, это надо прекратить! Фезер Бэнгс всегда появляется вовремя. И... у него хорошая грива. Но пусть сразится с Маки на сцене! :Большой Маки: Чего-чего? :Эппл Блум: Точно! Почему мы сразу не додумались? :Крошка Бель: Каждая история любви заканчивается романтическим музыкальным номером. Большой Маки, ты должен написать песню для Шугар Бель. :Большой Маки: Н-да. :пять" копытами :Эппл Блум: Давай, Большой Маки! :Поклонница Фезера 1: Фезер Бэнгс такой романтичный. :Поклонница Фезера 2: Когда он говорит, я представляю, что он со мной. :Большой Маки: Ах! :Эппл Блум: Давай! Ты справишься лучше него, как мы тренировались! :бах! :брызги :Шугар Бель: Что, во имя Эквестрии, нашло на вас обоих?! Вы думаете, я из тех пони, которые любят такие глупости? Вы явно меня не знаете! Я надеюсь, что все пони оставят меня в покое!!! :Фезер Бэнгс: У-у... :брызг :Эппл Блум: Большой Маки! Большой Маки! :Скуталу: Что ж... его никто не видел. :Эппл Блум: Ох... я чувствую себя ужасно. Я никогда не видела своего брата таким расстроенным. Большой Маки! Большой Ма... :Крошка Бель: Ты в порядке? :Большой Маки: Н-нет. :Эппл Блум: Прости, что не получилось с Шугар Бель. :Крошка Бель: Я не понимаю, широкие жесты всегда срабатывают в сказках. :Большой Маки: Но Шугар Бель не сказочная принцесса. Она настоящая пони. Она добрая, трудолюбивая, слаще всего, что есть у неë в пекарне. :Эппл Блум: Точно! Нам надо было думать о том, что важно для Шугар Бель! :Большой Маки: Хм!... Ах! Я знаю, что делать! Но мне нужна ваша помощь. :Эппл Блум: Правда? Хотя мы тебе всë испортили? :Большой Маки: М-да. За мной! :музыка :Скуталу: голос Привет! Меня зовут Блестящие Очки. Я библиотекарша с загадочным прошлым. Ха-ха-ха-ха! :Шугар Бель: О, ладно. А я... Минуточку! А разве мы знакомы? :Скуталу: голос Это вряд ли. Я только приехала. Покажи мне окрестности. :Шугар Бель: Конечно. Это весь город. Тут одна улица. :Скуталу: голос О нет! Какая я неуклюжая! Давай я помогу тебе всë собрать. :Крошка Бель: Боюсь, Скуталу еë долго не удержит. :стройки :Скуталу: голос А... подожди минутку. Может быть, я куплю тебе новую сумку? :Шугар Бель: Всë в порядке, ничего страшного. :Скуталу: голос Но... э... э... :Шугар Бель: Тааааак! Что происходит? :открывается :Скуталу: голос А-а! Кекс приземлился! Повторяю, кекс приземлился! А-ах! :Шугар Бель: Ах! Большой Маки?! Ты сделал мне новый прилавок? :Большой Маки: Н-да. :Шугар Бель: И он стал больше. Ты запомнил!... Ах! Теперь у меня в два раза больше места для десертов. Ах! Значит... Я могу печь больше! Ах! Я хочу печь кремовые пироги, шоколадные торты и торты-мороженое. И конечно, ещë больше яблочной выпечки. О, Большой Маки, огромное тебе спасибо. Это самое милое, что кто-либо делал для меня. :Большой Маки: Э-хе-хе-хе-хе-хе... эм... н-да... н-да. Или н-нет... или... :Шугар Бель: Хе-хе! Ты тоже мне нравишься. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: О-о-оу! :Эппл Блум: Это самое романтическое примирение! :Шугар Бель: Так, минуточку! Кажется, я узнаю вас! Большому Маки Они были с тобой всë это время? :Большой Маки: Ы... :Эппл Блум: Я - младшая сестра Большого Маки. А это мои друзья. Прости за всë, что мы устроили для тебя, Шугар Бель. Большой Маки никогда бы не стал совершать безумные... :Крошка Бель: ...помпезные... :Скуталу: ...и просто глупые... :Эппл Блум: ...попытки поразить тебя, если б мы его не втянули в это. Мы получили урок. Романтика - это не попытки поразить кого-то, это желание сделать что-то особенное для пони, которую ты лю... Кха-кхм! ...тебе нравится. :Крошка Бель: Э... Эппл Блум, думаю, они поняли. :Фезер Бэнгс: подпевает Шугар Беееееееееееееель! поёт Оу-е! :Скуталу: Прости, Фезер, ты немного опоздал. :Эппл Блум: Да. Шугар Бель уже выбрала своего любимого пони. :Крошка Бель: Но не беспокойся, за тобой ходят три совсем не тайные поклонницы. :Поклонницы Фезера: в обморок :Фезер Бэнгс: нервно Ха-ха... А что мне им сказать? :Эппл Блум: Э... ты просишь у нас совета? :Фезер Бэнгс: Ага. Я могу взмахивать гривой, писать стихи, жонглировать, но говорить с пони... Ах! Это пугает меня почти как одиночество. Вы поможете мне? Пожалуйста! :Эппл Блум: Надо же! И что нам делать? :Скуталу: Его надо просто научить вести беседу. И потом, мне кажется, Большой Маки ещë не готов уезжать. :Крошка Бель: Что ж, за дело! :Эппл Блум: Фезер Бэнгс! Искатели знаков отличия... :Искатели Знаков Отличия: ...к твоим услугам! смех :Фезер Бэнгс: смех :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sweetie Belle: Hey, Apple Bloom! Rarity's reorganizing her shop, and look what she found! Old costumes from the talent show! :Scootaloo: We thought they'd come in handy in case we ever help a pony put on a play or need to make a quick escape disguised as clowns. :Apple Bloom: Here ya go, Big Mac. :Scootaloo: Whoa, that sure is a lot of apples! :Apple Bloom: Are you makin' another delivery to Starlight's old village? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Sweetie Belle: That's an awful long way for a pony to go, isn't it? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: You've been goin' there a lot lately. What is this, your fifth trip this week? :Big McIntosh: nervously Eeyup. :Apple Bloom: Okay, well, have fun. So what other costumes did you bring, Sweetie Belle? :Scootaloo: Are you crazy?! We can't talk about costumes at a time like this! :Apple Bloom: Time like what? :Scootaloo: Your brother is hiding something. Did you see the way he was acting? :Sweetie Belle: Yeah. He totally blushed when you brought up how often he's been going to Starlight's old village. :Scootaloo: Something is definitely going on. There can be only be one reason a pony would travel so far, so often. :Sweetie Belle: simultaneously He's training for a marathon! :Scootaloo: simultaneously ... :Apple Bloom: simultaneously ... broccoli, and he wants to get away from the smell! :Cutie Marks Crusaders: laughing :Scootaloo: Maybe he's a spy on a mission to thwart an evil villain with a secret weapon: an apple cannon! :Apple Bloom: No, that's crazy! I think it's my broccoli thing. :Sweetie Belle: Why don't we just ask him? :Scootaloo: You saw how shifty he was acting earlier. There's no way he'll tell us what he's doing. Plus, I really wanna go undercover. We already have costumes! Call me "Agent Rainbowhead". :Sweetie Belle: I'll be "Shimmering Spectacles", a librarian with a mysterious past. :Apple Bloom: And I'll be a pirate spy! Arrrgh! A spy-rate! :scratching :Apple Bloom: gasps Avast! Our ship be leavin' port! :Scootaloo: Huh? :Apple Bloom: Big Mac's leavin'! If we're gonna be spies, we gotta go! Now! :Big McIntosh: whistling :Apple Bloom: Big Mac's a-comin'! Quick! Act like apples! :Sweetie Belle: What? How? :music :Sweetie Belle: Who's that pony? :Scootaloo: Let me see! I dunno. Shouldn't have taken the binoculars. I don't know any''pony here. :'Apple Bloom': That must be Sugar Belle. Applejack told me about her bakery. Obviously, she's just been orderin' a lot of apples. :opens :'Sweetie Belle': So nothing fishy's going on. :'Scootaloo': No way! We came here to be spies! And no spy I know has ever solved a case that quick! :'Sweetie Belle': Mmm, how many spies do you know? :'Scootaloo': That's... not important. What's important is that we do more recon. Follow my lead! :'Apple Bloom''' and Sweetie Belle: Mm. :music :Apple Bloom: Whoa. She sure likes her apples. :Sweetie Belle: What is she doing? Making the biggest apple pie in Equestria? :Sugar Belle: Thanks for coming all this way, Big Mac. :Big McIntosh: Pfft! laugh :Sugar Belle: It sure is nice seeing you again so soon. :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. giggles :Sugar Belle: All I used to bake were boring old muffins, but thanks to your apple deliveries, I get to bake all kinds of delicious treats! Apple pies, apple fritters, apple turnovers, caramel apples, caramel apple cakes... sighs I just wish I had more room to display it all. My shelves only hold so much. :Apple Bloom: I'm tellin' you, this pony reeeeaaally likes her apples. :Sweetie Belle: gasps Or Big Mac! :Apple Bloom and Scootaloo: Huh? :Sweetie Belle: Just look! :Sugar Belle: Ooh! Uh... giggles :Big McIntosh: Oh, I... giggles :Apple Bloom: Sweetie Belle, I-I think you're right! loudly I think my brother has a crush! :Sweetie Belle: Shh! :opens :Apple Bloom: Psst! Big Mac! the Crusaders Now remember, my brother's super shy, so he's probably gonna be embarrassed about his crush. Just try and make him feel comfortable. Hey, Big Mac, it's me! Apple Bloom! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: We're here, too! :Big McIntosh: Mm-hmm. :Apple Bloom: I'm gonna ask you a very personal question, and I want you to answer honestly. Do you... have a crush on... Sugar Belle? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Scootaloo: Well, that was easy. :Apple Bloom: This is so excitin'! My big brother has his very first crush! :Scootaloo: First crush? What about Cheerilee? :Sweetie Belle: It doesn't really count when you trick a pony into drinking a love potion, does it? :Big McIntosh: angrily Nnope! :Apple Bloom: singsongy My brother has a crush! My brother has a crush! My brother has a crush! normally Wait! Does Sugar Belle even know you like her? :Big McIntosh: Uh-uh. :Apple Bloom: Then you gotta tell her! :Big McIntosh: O-Oh... eh... ehhhh... :Sweetie Belle: We're pretty sure she likes you! I mean, she keeps ordering apples just so she can see you again. :Big McIntosh: Eeeyou think so? :Scootaloo: Totally! But you'll never know if you don't try. :Big McIntosh: Okay! :Scootaloo: Go get her, Big Mac! :Big McIntosh: breath :knocking :music :Feather Bangs: accent Hey, girl. Heh-heh. I was writin' poetry by the pond when I saw these flowers. I thought I'd show them how pretty you are. :Sugar Belle: Oh! Heh. Thanks, Feather Bangs. :Big McIntosh: snort :Scootaloo: Um, is it possible to have two crushes at once? Because it looks like Big Mac may not be the only pony Sugar Belle likes. :Apple Bloom: Hey, Big Mac! Where ya goin'? :Big McIntosh: Home! :Sweetie Belle: You can't let that Feather fella get in the way of your one true love! :Scootaloo: You've gotta take him down! :Apple Bloom: What can he do that you can't? :Big McIntosh: That! :Feather Bangs: Whoops! Heh-heh. These balls are like you. I'll always catch you if you fall. :Swooning Ponies: swoon :Scootaloo: Seriously? That line worked? :Big McIntosh: She'll never pick me. :Apple Bloom: Sure she will, 'cause we're gonna help you. :Big McIntosh: No love potions! :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laugh :Apple Bloom: Don't worry, Big Mac. We learned our lesson the hard way. :Scootaloo: Yeah. We're never gonna do that again. :Sweetie Belle: Besides, I know exactly what to do! When I was younger, I read all the fairy tales. :Scootaloo: When you were "younger", huh? :Sweetie Belle: Well, I was younger on the way here! :beat :Sweetie Belle: It was a long ride! Anyway, as long as we do what the book says, you're pretty much guaranteed a happy ending. Uh, how about this one? "Rescuing a damsel-pony-in-distress." That's perfect! Of course, we'll have to improvise without a dragon. :Apple Bloom: Huh. Too bad Spike isn't here. Not that he's very threatening. :Cutie Mark Crusaders: laughing :Scootaloo: So what should we do? Wait around for Sugar Belle to get herself into a scary situation? :Apple Bloom: Or... we bring the danger to her. :Big McIntosh: gulps :Apple Bloom: All right. Scootaloo's gonna pretend to take Sugar Belle's things, then you swoop in and stop her. Ready? :beat :Big McIntosh: Nnope. :Sweetie Belle: Come on! You're gonna be her hero! In fairy tales, the knight in shining armor always gets the girl. :Big McIntosh: Hmmm... Mm-hmm. :Sugar Belle: Oh! Somepony, help! :screeching :motion sounds :Feather Bangs: Here's your sugar, Sugar. Though it is not as sweet... chuckling ...as you. :Swooning Ponies: swoon :Sugar Belle: sighs Thank you, Feather! :Apple Bloom: That smooth-talkin' pony stole our rescue! And it totally would've worked! :Big McIntosh: angry Eeyup. :Sweetie Belle: We're just gonna have to keep trying! Big Mac, are you ready to take it up a notch? :Big McIntosh: Oh, yup! :Big McIntosh: Oh, nope. :Sweetie Belle: Trust us! There's nothing more romantic than waking your special pony from a sleeping spell with a magical kiss! See? "They rode off into the sunset." :Cutie Mark Crusaders: sigh :Apple Bloom: Any sign of Feather Bangs? :Scootaloo: Negative! Coast is clear! :Apple Bloom: It's now or never, Big Mac! :Big McIntosh: nervous sounds, puckering :Sugar Belle: gasps :Feather Bangs: Oh-ho-ho, girl, you been workin' hard all day. Allow me to treat you like the princess... chuckling ...you are. :Big McIntosh: nickers :Swooning Ponies: swoon :Sweetie Belle: Hey! That's our metaphorical sunset they're riding off into! :Scootaloo: All right! This ends now! Feather Bangs may have good timing, and... a good mane... uh, but let's see him compete with a song! :Big McIntosh: S-Say what now? :Apple Bloom: Of course! Why didn't we think of it before? :Sweetie Belle: Every great love story hinges on the romantic musical number. Big Mac, you've gotta write a song for Sugar Belle! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :hoofbump :Apple Bloom: Come on, Big Mac! :Swooning Pony 1: girl accent Feather Bangs is soooo romantic. :Swooning Pony 2: girl accent When he speaks, I pretend he's talking to me. :Big McIntosh: sighs :Apple Bloom: Come on! You can do better than him! Just like we practiced! :Big McIntosh: gulps :crash! :splat :Sugar Belle: What in Equestria has gotten into you two?! If you think I'm the kind of pony that likes all this nonsense, then you clearly don't know me at all! I wish everypony would just... leave me alone! :Feather Bangs: whimper :splat :Apple Bloom: Big Mac? Oh, Big Mac?! :Scootaloo: Well, nopony's seen him. :Apple Bloom: Aw, I feel terrible. I've never seen my brother so upset before. Oh, Big Mac?! Big Mac! :Sweetie Belle: Are you okay? :Big McIntosh: Nnope. :Apple Bloom: Sorry it didn't work out with Sugar Belle. :Sweetie Belle: We don't get it. Big, grand gestures always work in the fairy tales. :Big McIntosh: But Sugar Belle's not a fairy tale princess. She's a real pony. She's kind, and she works hard, and she's sweeter than everything in her bakery. :Apple Bloom: That's it! We shoulda been thinking about what would mean a lot to Sugar Belle! :Big McIntosh: Hmmm... gasps I know just the thing! But I'm gonna need your help! :Apple Bloom: Really? Even after we messed it up? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Come on! :music :Scootaloo: voice Hello! My name's Shimmering Spectacles, and I'm a librarian with a mysterious past. chuckles :Sugar Belle: Oh, okay. I'm... Wait a minute. You look familiar. :Scootaloo: voice I shouldn't. Um, uh, I'm new in town. Mind showing me around? :Sugar Belle: Uh, sure. That's the whole town. It's just the one street. :Scootaloo: voice Oh, no! Clumsy me! Here, let me help you clean it up! :Sweetie Belle: I don't think Scootaloo can hold her off much longer. :noises :Scootaloo: voice Uh, n-now hold on a minute. Are you sure I can't buy you a new bag? :Sugar Belle: I'm good. It's no big deal. :Scootaloo: voice But, u-um, umm... gulps :Sugar Belle: Okay, what's going on? :opens :Scootaloo: voice Ahhh! The cupcake has landed! Repeat – the cupcake has landed! Oof! :Sugar Belle: Big Mac! You made me a new display case? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Sugar Belle: And you made it bigger! You remembered! gasps Now I have twice as much room for all my desserts! gasps Which means... I can make even more! I've been dying to try baking cream pies and whoopee pies and icebox cakes and, of course, more apple treats! Oh, Big Mac, thank you so much. This is the sweetest thing anypony's ever done for me. :Big McIntosh: chuckles Uh, y-y-yeah or-or nope or... :Sugar Belle: giggles I like you, too. :Big McIntosh: sighs :Cutie Mark Crusaders: Awwwww! :Apple Bloom: That was the most romantic thing ever! :Sugar Belle: Wait a minute. I recognize you fillies. Big Mac Have they been with you this whole time? :Big McIntosh: Ee— :Apple Bloom: I'm Big Mac's little sister, and these are my friends. We're sorry for everything we put you through today, Sugar Belle. Big Mac never would've gone through with all of those crazy... :Sweetie Belle: ...over-the-top... :Scootaloo: ...downright ridiculous... :Apple Bloom: ...attempts to impress you if we hadn't put him up to it. But we learned our lesson. Romance isn't about impressin' somepony. It's about doin' somethin' that means somethin' special to that pony you love— Heh... throat like a lot. :Sweetie Belle: Uh, Apple Bloom, I think they get it. :Sugar Belle and Big McIntosh: chuckling :Feather Bangs: singing Sugar Be-eee-eee-elle...! vocalizing Yeah. :Scootaloo: Sorry, Feather. You're a little too late. :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Sugar Belle's already picked her special somepony! :Sweetie Belle: But don't worry. You've got three not-so-secret admirers right behind you! :Swooning Ponies: swoon :Feather Bangs: laugh What should I say to them? :Apple Bloom: Uh, you're askin' us for advice? :Feather Bangs: Uh-huh. Look, I-I can mane flip, write poetry, and juggle, but actually talkin' to a pony? Oh, it scares me almost as much as loneliness. Will you help me? Please? :Apple Bloom: Gee, I don't know about this. :Scootaloo: He just needs a little nudge in the conversation department. Besides, I don't think Big Mac's ready to leave just yet. :Sweetie Belle: Let's do it! :Apple Bloom: Feather Bangs, the Cutie Mark Crusaders are... :Cutie Mark Crusaders: ...at your service! laugh :Feather Bangs: laughs :credits en:Transcripts/Hard to Say Anything Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон